


小鹿乱撞 05

by Northern_ballad



Category: ABD
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_ballad/pseuds/Northern_ballad





	小鹿乱撞 05

“那洋洋可以给我一个被你操翻的机会吗?”李英超的嘴巴凑近李振洋，就要亲上了他的耳廓，声音很小很弱，但李振洋还是听清楚了。

不会有男人受得了这样的话，更何况是李英超这样诱人的主儿。李振洋对李英超动心了，他也知道李英超喜欢他，两情相悦在一起是顺理成章的事情，但是他摸不清李英超对他是偶像粉丝间的喜欢，还是说男人对男人间对爱情最原始的冲动。

他原本想与小孩水到渠成，但现在看来真的没必要了。这种情况下还能忍住的话，他就不是男人。

“我现在就给你这个机会。”

点好的饭菜没吃两口就付了钱，李振洋叫助理在三楼开了房间，他现在欲火焚身无处发泄，下体支起的小帐篷老高，偏偏李英超跟在他身后走路磨磨蹭蹭的，不知道无意之举还是故意使坏。

你现在后悔也来不及了，李振洋这样说道。抬手直接把李英超扛在了肩上，小孩很轻毫不费力，抬手揉了把他的屁股，想着以后要给他多喂点饭，养的白白胖胖手感也会好。

李英超温顺又柔软，不像电视剧里欲拒还迎的玛丽苏女主角在男主肩膀上挣扎，手虚虚的攀上李振洋的脖子，一点也不反抗，屁股被打被揉捏他也只是轻轻的娇吟几声，这让李振洋心里暴虐的兽欲燃烧的更加强烈了。

刚进了房间，李英超就被李振洋扔在床上一顿猛亲。李振洋从来没见过这么柔软的嘴唇，即使他这是二十多年来头一次亲人，他觉得没人的嘴巴能比得上李英超这般的可口，就像是小时候吃过的麦芽糖，糖分充足黏腻的厉害。

身下人很快喘不上气，但李振洋并不打算放过他。可怜的小嘴巴被亲的又红又肿，李振洋变本加厉的啃咬，他觉得自己一定是疯了，脑子里产生一个荒唐的想法，就算是马上世界末日了，他也要与李英超缠绵悱恻，致死不休。

李振洋的舌头在他的口腔里肆意妄为，里里外外都被他舔舐了一遍，直到李英超发出嘤嘤的求饶，呼吸困难使他脸涨红的厉害，李振洋才如梦初醒把嘴松开。

“洋洋...”李英超声音很弱，但是饱含柔情蜜意，眼睛直勾勾的望着李振洋，诱人至极。

“李英超，你最好给我做好被操死的准备。”

小家伙听了这话又羞又兴奋。李振洋对男人之间的性事毫无经验，但是一遇上李英超他便无师自通了。酒店里的抽屉里有各式各样的润滑剂，李振洋全拿出来让李英超自己挑选。

“超超想要什么味道?嗯?”

李英超红了脸，起初不肯选，李振洋指责他不听话，说哥哥以后要去喜欢别的小孩了。于是李英超说不要喜欢别人，立马拿起了一罐粉红色的润滑剂伸到李振洋面前。

“超超喜欢草莓味啊，来让洋洋尝一下超超小穴原本是什么味道的。”

李振洋把他的两瓣屁股掰开，露出隐秘又漂亮的穴口。肉环是红粉颜色的，跟草莓味的润滑剂相差无几，李振洋试探的伸出舌头舔了一口，李英超立马浑身发起抖来。

“怎么这么敏感?”男人轻笑一声，这次直接用嘴含住了他的花穴，猛的吸吮出口水声，仿佛舌头把肉环皱褶都能够抚平。

“哈...洋洋...脏...不要吃了...洋洋...别吸了”李英超的手死死抓紧了床单。

“超超好甜，连小穴都是甜的，这里会不会像女孩子一样喷出水啊?”李振洋使坏的往穴里伸进一根手指。

“才不会...超超是男孩子...啊”小家伙心虚的反对他说的话，他清楚的知道自己现在种种反应比女孩子都敏感。

李振洋再加了一根手指进去，慢慢的在甬道里抽插，他的手指被小穴紧紧的咬住，抽出来的时候很困难。

“超超怎么这么骚?就这么舍不得哥哥的手指吗?”李振洋觉得他淫荡的打紧，连淫叫声都那么骚，而这么美好的一副身躯是否有人已捷足先登了?产生了这个想法后，李振洋手上动作粗鲁了很多，说话也不似刚才那般温柔。“李英超你这里吃过几根男人的鸡巴，这么会吸?”

“我...没有...我没有”李英超胡乱的摇晃着小脑袋，嘴里连忙否认，伸手摸到自己满是淫水的穴口，忠心耿耿的说:“这里马上要吃到洋洋的鸡巴，以后也只吃洋洋的鸡巴。”

李振洋被他这番话刺激到，“真的吗?超超真乖真听话，哥哥要奖励你。”

大手抚摸上他的柔软酥胸，又捏又揉，含住乳晕中间的一颗红豆，李英超露出餍足的神情，雪白的脖颈弯曲，扬起一个美好的弧度，漂亮至极。

“洋洋...这边也要...”左胸乳头被冷落的滋味并不好受，李英超把胸往李振洋嘴边凑了凑。男人依着他，张嘴咬住了左胸的小樱桃，又是一顿嘬吸。酥麻的快感接踵而来，李英超蜷曲了粉红的脚趾头，在李振洋怀里咿咿呀呀的娇喘。

小家伙的股缝间泥泞一片，像是没关紧的水龙头滴滴答答的拼命往外漏水，顺着腿部的曲线沾湿了一大片床单，李振洋用手指沾了一点儿淫液往李英超嘴里搅和，捻玩他的舌头，他便张嘴含住手指努力吸吮，无比色情。

李振洋骗他，他的小穴不是草莓味，而是淫荡的骚味。李英超亲自品尝到了这个味道，并且羞的无地自容。

我说是草莓味就是草莓味。李振洋霸道的有点无理，三根手指混着草莓味的润滑剂一起捅进了他的后穴，太紧了紧的他头皮发麻，李振洋只有一个念头，要是把自己的东西捅进去，他能爽到当场发狂。

小家伙放不开，腿都紧紧并拢，李振洋的手指根本不好插，于是强硬的一声令下“把腿打开”，李英超便毫不保留的把下体全部展现给他看。用手指捅了十几下，李振洋觉得扩张的差不多了。

“背过去，把屁股撅起来。”

李振洋想后入，这是很羞耻的一个体位，他能看见李英超淫穴是怎样吞吐自己的大家伙，纤细的腰肢是如何扭动的。而对于被干的人，这个姿势对他来说毫无安全感，内心煎熬又慌乱。

“洋洋...从前面进好不好...我想看着你..”李英超把肉臀往李振洋巨大的阳具上凑，两人的性器官亲密的贴合在一起，无缝无间。

李振洋的东西硬的泛紫色，本就不小的尺寸现在更加粗壮了，能看见整根柱身上暴起的筋脉，李英超看着害怕，这么大的东西，真的能插进去吗?小家伙有点畏惧，微微的瑟缩了一下，突然有点后悔自己逞能了。

“太大了...洋洋...进不去的...太粗了...进不去”

李振洋安抚他，去亲吻他绯红的脸颊，让他放松，语气很温柔但手上却很残忍的掰开李英超的双腿，狰狞的阴茎抵在水淋淋的入口处，缓缓的往里面插入。他在用实际行动告诉李英超，他进的去。

太痛了，李英超真的受不住李振洋的尺寸，像是身体都被辗过一遍似的难受，但是李振洋插进来的时候，空虚的甬道被占满，他又是无比满足的。

“嘤...洋洋的肉棒全都...插进来了吗...啊...哦..”李英超看见自己可怜的小穴被撑开，穴口只剩下一小节柱身，连接处还有李振洋的囊袋，他的身体真的被李振洋占满了，这令他又喜又羞。

“超超好棒，全都吃进去了。”李振洋毫不吝啬的夸赞他，缓缓挺腰在青涩的甬道中动了起来，挺入一次李英超就娇吟一声，唤他洋洋，洋洋啊，李振洋心软的打紧，身下更卖力，在小家伙的身体里激烈的冲撞。

李振洋爱死这样的李英超，不反抗也不会主动迎合，乖顺的承受住他所有暴戾的动作，温温柔柔的叫你的名字，偶尔使劲撞一次，还会羞涩的夸你厉害，但是他还想从李英超口中听到更淫荡的话。

“宝贝小穴怎么吸的我怎么紧? 超超说说自己是不是欠操?”

“是...超超欠...欠操...哈...啊嗯”

“拿相机拍我鸡巴?嗯? 老子现在让你拍个够好不好?”

李振洋把手机摄像头打开，放到李英超的手里，小家伙被操的身体摇摇晃晃，就连拿手机的手都颤颤巍巍的，两人的交合处激烈的啪啪作响，李英超连看都羞于看，他哪里好意思拍。

“不拍?那你今天别想射了。”

李振洋堵住李英超玉茎上的马眼，小家伙的精液无处发泄，哼哼的求饶，呼吸愈发急促，只好屈服于李振洋的淫威把两人做爱的样子拍下来。

李英超太诱人了，本就生了一副好看的皮囊，脸盘白白净净的，眉眼盈盈，此时红了脸低着头，嘴里嘤嘤的娇喘，尾音都打着颤钻进了李振洋的耳朵里，又羞又恼的举着手机拍照。

李英超骨头都要被撞散架，嘴里的呻吟被撞的支离破碎，最后实在无力举手机，李振洋把手机扔到一边，与他的手十指相扣在一起。

“洋洋...饶了我...要坏掉了...饶了我好不好...嘤...哈啊...”李英超染上哭腔。

“洋洋的鸡巴粗不粗?超超舒服吗?”

“粗...好粗...超超都要被撑破了...好舒服...”李英超一个劲儿的点头。

小家伙有问必答，而且每次回答都让李振洋很满意，又是一顿猛操，李英超发出哼哼唧唧的气音，玉茎断断续续被操射出一些精液来，身体快柔软成了一摊水。

李振洋体力太好了，抽插速度快准狠，每一次都凿到穴道里的敏感点，像打桩机一样反复进出，直到两人的交合之处四溅出淫白色的沫，就在李振洋快要射精的时候，李英超被操哭了，大眼睛泛红，眼泪跟水珠似的顺着脸往下掉。

“不哭了乖乖，哥哥抱，怎么哭了?”

“呜...因为...因为喜欢...”

“什么?”

“喜欢你...喜欢洋洋...所以才被洋洋干哭了...洋洋呜呜呜...”小家伙坦率的表白大胆又露骨，李振洋真的爱极了，好想把他身体身心都占据，没有其他任何人的一席之地。

射精的时候李振洋退了出来，全部泄在小家伙白净的屁股上。

两人都处于贤者时间没有了体力，而李振洋用最后一点力气紧紧拥抱了李英超。

 

TBC.


End file.
